


Homestuck...Literally!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave are getting the house ready for the Christmas party that John is hosting. Everything is going good until they get snowed in. And to make matters worse they get snowed in as well! What are they going to do!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck...Literally!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little fic I wrote for Santabound. Well anon....enjoy~ ;)

 

“Ha this party’s gonna be fun Dave!” The sapphire eyed boy said as he strung garland across the fireplace’s mantel. A low chuckle emitted from the other boys lips at the comment.

“Yeah yeah Egbert. This is gonna be fun, but why a ‘wear the shittiest sweater you can find’ theme? That’s not ironic at all. It’s overdone.” The platinum blonde said as he rolled his eyes behind his dark shades.

                John let out a small giggle as he looked over his shoulder at Dave. “Because it’s fun, that’s why!” Dave finished hanging up his last decoration before he walked over to the fire place next to John.

“Dude there is nothing funny about a smuppet covered sweater.” Dave said as he gestured to his sweater. John laughed at his shirt.

“Well that’s what you get for letting Bro make your sweater.” John said while he snickered into his hand. Dave scowled and turned away from John. He sniffed the air as the intoxicating smell of baked goods wafted in from the kitchen.  John wrinkled his nose in disgust; Dave closed his eyes and smiled lightly, taking in the scent.

“Betty Crocker.” They chorused, one with venom and one in a dreamy tone. John gave Dave a death glare.

“How can you like that shit?” The obsidian haired asked red eyed with hatred.

“John…the most Bro ever makes for me is smuppet attire. He orders take out for food and the fridge is filled with shitty swords. Baked goods are fucking delicious to me. Hell anything that is not Panda Express is amazing and your dad’s food is fantastic!” Dave explained. John crossed his arms across his chest angrily and Dave let out a small chuckle.

“Hey John!” Dad Egbert started as he pulled a coat and scarf on (that looked strangely like Mrs. Lalonde’s). “, I have to go out to get some more baking supplies! I’ll be back soon!” And with that he was out the door and into the snow.

                John scoffed and rolled his eyes behinds his huge, derpy glasses. Dave thought that seeing John frustrated like that because of Betty Crocker products was kinda cute but of course he wouldn’t ever tell him that because that’s not cool or ironic. A little bit of blush creeped across his cheeks that he forced away as quick as possible.

“Um, hey John, should we let the girls know that it’s almost time for the party? You know girls, they sometimes forget the time when they’re talking and gossiping and getting ready.” Dave suggested as he worked on re-composing himself.

“That’s a great idea!” John exclaimed as he whipped his PDA out of his sylledex.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering  gardenGnostic [GG] at 15:54 p.m.

EB: hi jade! :B    
GG: hey there john!!! :)    
EB: dave wanted me to remind you guys that the party is starting soon.   
GG: yeah we know    
GG: but we were kind of unsure about coming over since the weather seems to be getting worse outside:C    
EB: oh really? 

                John walked over to the window and saw that the light snow they had before was slowly getting worse.

EB: oh it is  
EB: well we can wait a couple of minutes and see how it is  
EB: then we decide then if you think that would be best    
GG: yeah that sounds great :) 

                The wild haired boy returned his PDA to his sylledex and returned his gaze to the window. Dave walked over to where John was standing and put an arm around him to lift a blind and see the weather for himself.  John tensed slightly as he felt how close Dave actually was to him. He could feel the warmth radiating off his body…and he kinda liked it.

“Shit…I can’t really see anything out there. It’s not looking too good Egbert.” He muttered into John’s ear, causing him to shiver slightly. “Maybe I could see more if I looked out the door…”

                The boy with the red irises casually walked over to the door and flung it open. His mouth dropped in surprise. Snow was piled at least half way up the door.

“Fuck! We’re snowed in!” He shouted. John’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“What?!” He yelled as he ran over to Dave. “Shit.”

EB: um jade?    
GG:  yeah?    
EB: we’re snowed in the house    
GG: oh my gosh!! :(  
GG:  are you guys ok    
EB: yeah we’re fine    
GG: that’s good    
EB: …  
EB: …oh shit    
GG: what??? 

                The slushy snow outside froze on the power lines and knocked the power out.  The Egbert residence now had 0 power. John reached out, hoping to find Dave or a place to sit down.

“Fuuuuck. This couldn’t get any worse. I’m used to power outages in Texas but it at least we didn’t have to worry about freezing to death. In fact when the power went, the apartment went from a sauna to the middle of a fucking volcano on the sun in the deepest, darkest pit in hell. ” Dave muttered as John took hold of his sweater, making him stop his pointless ranting. A faint blush creeped across his cheeks, but thankfully the lights were out so Egbert didn’t see him.

“There you are Dave.” John chuckled with only the glow of his PDA showing his calm face. Dave turned his head to the side to try to calm himself down a bit.

EB: the power just went out    
GG: oh no!!!  
GG: it just keeps getting worse and worse for you two, doesn’t it?    
EB: yeah  
EB: hopefully the power comes back on soon so we don’t freeze to death  
EB: that would suck    
GG: well maybe you two could build a fire in the fireplace for warmth    
EB: no good  
EB: we're out of fire wood  
EB: that's another reason dad went out besides obtaining more betty crocker    
GG: you could huddle together like penguins too!!  
GG: wenk wenk hehehe    
EB: jade…  
EB: we are not homosexuals yeah    
GG: neither are penguins john  
GG: but they still like to be warm!!! ;) 

                John stared at his PDA blankly, blushing for a couple of minutes. Dave pulled his glasses down to the tip of his nose and gave him a confused look.

“You ok?” Dave asked as he looked over John’s shoulder at the PDA. A light blush creeped across his cheeks. He cleared his throat lightly.

“I-I’m no expert in this kinda shit but Harley has a point. It’s only going to get colder and who knows when the power will come back on…Plus I won’t stop bitching for a while, so you’ll have to find a way to shut me up.

                John swallowed hard. “Ha ha! Oh Dave…” He looked back to the PDA.

EB: yeah that does sound appealing now that its starting to get colder    
GG: aw :(  
GG: will you two be ok???    
EB:  im sure well be fine harley   
GG: dave?   
EB:  yep?   
GG: why isn’t john on anymore  
EB:  he went off to get some blankets   
EB:  some shit like that   
EB:  do you not enjoy talking to me jade   
GG: no I was just curious  
GG: and that’s a great idea to get some blankets  
GG: good job john!!! 

“Whoa-oa!!!” The black haired boy yelped as he tumbled down the stairs, tangled within the bundle of blankets he was carrying. Dave smirked lightly and turned his head in the direction of the stairs, chuckling softly.

“I told you about the stairs, bro. I warned you~”

                John peeked his head out from under the layers of blankets, rolling his eyes playfully. “I know, I know…”

EB:  ha egbert fell down the stairs   
GG: well you at least warned him right   
EB:  as soon as i crossed the thresh hold of fucking frozen over hell   
GG: ha ha oh dave! :)

                John stumbled over to the couch to set the extra blankets down, earning a couple of chuckles and snarky comments from Dave, before he was able to dump all the blankets down on the couch.

GG: dave are you still there???   
EB:  yeah   
GG: good  
GG: rose wants to talk to you   
EB:  oh god   
GG:  Hello Strider   
EB:  lalonde   
EB:  what do you want   
GG:  You are alone with John, correct?   
EB:  yeah your point?   
GG:  Need I remind you of some of our previous chats?   
EB:  no lalonde   
EB:  dont bring this up on egberts and harleys chat   
EB:  we made a deal   
GG:  I’m just saying Dave.  
GG:  Now you have a chance. Go for it.

gardenGnostic [GG] has ceased pestering  ectoBiologist [EB] 

                Dave looked up from the PDA to see John burrowed in a large plaid blanket on the floor. The blond boy smirked very lightly at him as he sat down on the edge of the couch closest to him. He shivered lightly as a cold chill ran down his spine.

“Yo, John. Get over here. It’s motherfucking Christmas up in here and it’s also like 80 below 0. I’m freezing!” John laughed as he got off the floor and stumbled over his blanket a little on his way over to the couch to sit next to Dave. “Oh come on Dave, it’s not that cold in here!” John said as he sat closer to the red eyed boy. “You’re just used to broiling in your room, that’s all.”

                Dave scooted a little closer to John’s radiating warmth, chuckling lightly. “Yeah, yeah, it’s still way too fucking cold for my liking though.” The windy boy scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully before solidly punching his cold friend in the arm. “Stop being such a baby!”

                Dave smirked lightly as he rubbed his arm that might have a bruise now. Who knew Egbert could pack a punch? “I can’t help that I’m used to being warm and that your house turned into the North Pole out of nowhere.”

“Oh come here! You big baby! Let Uncle John warm you up.” John said as he gave up and pulled Dave into his warm lap like an infant, covering them both in the soft and extremely warm blanket. Dave turned a shade similar to his own eye color and turned his head to hide the blush that you could now see because of the flickering candle light. He laid his head on John’s shoulder and got a bit comfy.

                He glanced up at John who seemed to be enjoying himself, being all snuggly in Dave’s hair and whatnot. Dave slipped his arms around John’s torso and snuggled more into his warmth.

“Dammit Egbert, why the fuck are you so warm?” He muttered softly. John chuckled in response. “It’s probably the blanket my dad got me. It gets warm fast and stays nice and toasty.” He explained.  

                Dave looked down to hide his small smile before looking back up at John with a complete poker face again. The candle lightly flickered softly, reflecting off John’s glasses. He looked kinda nice in this light.

                The knight hesitantly curled his fingers around the collar of John’s turtle neck and tilted his head to meet John’s lips. John gasped lightly at the sudden contact and froze in shock. Dave’s heart was beating fast and he let go after a couple of seconds of John not doing anything.

                The red eyed boy looked away blushing extremely red. Like the color of a nakadile red.  It suddenly got awkward and Dave decided it was time to get up. He slipped his legs off John’s lap and stood up.

                Silently, John locked his hand around Dave’s wrist. Dave looked over his shoulder, his lips parted slightly. He cleared his throat.

“John…I’m sorry.” The not so cool kid anymore said completely embarrassed. John pulled Dave back into his lap. “Dave…I…” the younger of the two murmured before awkwardly pressed their lips together in a completely awkward kiss. Now it was Dave’s turn to not react at least for a couple of seconds before reaching up and cupping John’s face in his hands and kissing him back.

                The kiss between them was really awkward complete with John clashing his big buck teeth against Dave’s a bit. His braces didn’t really help to good either. It was also quite obvious that this was the first time John had kissed anyone. Dave didn’t really care though, his mind was too busy trying to clear up and get a little less lightheaded. He had a crush on John for quite a while now and had wanted to do this for so long.

                John kept kissing Dave’s sweet lips, (does he use chapstick or something?) but he was getting a bit light headed from the lack of breath. He pulled back blushing deep red, and panting softly.

                Dave gave John one of his rare genuine smiles as he gently nuzzled his forehead against John’s. “Merry mother fucking Christmas Egbert.” He chuckled lightly. “Merry Christmas to you too, Strider.” John replied giggling like a love drunk school girl before pecking Dave on the lips again.

“Merry Christmas to you two!!!” A very cheery voice squealed as she burst through the door and flicked the light on.

“WAH!” Dave yelled as he fell off the couch and bumped his head on the edge of the coffee table. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand. “Harley! What the fuck?!”

                Jade giggled lightly and turned to Rose who had just entered behind her. “Oh I knew my plan would work! I just knew it!”

“What plan?” John asked truly confused.

“Her master plan to get you two lovebirds together obviously. I see it worked nicely.” Rose said smiling lightly.

“And what the hell would that plan be _Lalonde_?” Dave snarled.

“Well the first thing was to wait for Mr. Egbert to leave! We knew he would eventually to get some more cake mix.” Jade began before Rose continued for her. “Then all there was to do was pile snow up around the windows and doors. Taking the power out was rather easy.” She chuckled lightly.

                Dave growled lowly, angry with Rose for not keeping his secret. John helped him up off the floor.

“Well…now what?” John questioned. A car door slammed outside and Mr. Egbert came back inside the house with a grocery bag filled with red boxes.

“Oh look! Everyone made it. Excellent. You can’t have a party without friends and family.” He said as he absconded to the kitchen to bake some more goods. Jade cheered and follow the smell of the delicious baked goods to the kitchen and pulled Rose along behind her, leaving the boys alone.

                They didn’t know if that was part of the plan as well but they didn’t mind. John stood up next to Dave and Dave pulled him into another sweet kiss.


End file.
